The present invention claims the priority of China Patent Application No. 201310240817.1 filed on Jun. 18, 2013, which is incorporated by reference in the present application in its entirety.
Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a touch control technology; in particular, to a touch display device.
Description of Related Art
Due to the recent trend of electronic devices, which integrates touch control panels with display panels, touch control panels become the input interface between users and electronic devices. As a result, space occupied by physical keyboards can be omitted, which renders the electronic devices lighter and thinner.
A touch display device typically includes a display module and a touch panel module. The touch panel module typically includes a cover, a decorative layer arranged around the periphery of the cover, and a sensing electrode layer. Typically, the sensing electrode layer is disposed between the cover and the display module.
In actual products, light leakage problem is often present in display modules due to imprecise packaging which leads to distribution of spot or line shaped light leakage. When the display modules are applied to the touch display devices, the decorative layer can block portions of the light leakages. However, since a substantial distance is present between the decorative layer and the display module, light still leaks and diverges in which user can still easily notice and the outer appearance of the touch display module will be affected.
To address the above issues, the inventor strives via associated experience and research to present the instant disclosure, which can effectively improve the limitation described above.